


Three Little Eds

by ShotaInjection



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaInjection/pseuds/ShotaInjection
Summary: Edd fesses up to let his true feelings be known.
Relationships: Ed/Edd, Edd/Eddy, Eddy/Ed
Kudos: 11





	Three Little Eds

Edd had gotten ready for another day full of play with his two dearest friends. He waited for the bell ring, the ring that would tell him his adored companions were waiting outside his door for him.

He would take a gander at his watch every now and then to see the big hand inch closer to the expected arrival.

“Perhaps we will get to play indoors today…,” Edd murmured hopefully to himself. He exhaled in an attempt to relax as the waiting had made him quite anxious.

“Two more minutes… until we meet again~” he hummed sweetly.

Now Edd had been one to fall in line with the type of hopeless romantic.

Writing poems of his beloved, lamenting how unexplainable and unmatched his still yet unrequited love was, and he’d been rehearsing exactly how he would… pop the question.

“A romantic relationship between us three would be just right~” he stood by the window in hopes of his search, his elbows pressed against it.

His heart yearned for the moment he would rest his eyes on the two, his palms leaking the truth of his plea.

Within mere seconds, it was them. A short statured, narcissistic in nature, dream boat along with the tall, heavenly, and polite beast that made his insides swell with an overwhelming sense of joy.

He ran to the door to greet them, maintaining his enthusiasm by opening it in a respectful manner.

“Hello Ed, Eddy. Do come in.” he stood a few feet back to allow them passage.

“Hello, Double D.” Ed had always thoughtfully returned his greetings.

“We were gonna hang outside today… why are we coming in?” Eddy questioned as he was ready for a day of snagging cash from kids wallets.

“Oh Eddy, I hate to meddle with your plans for us… but I have something I’d like to talk to you about.” Edd said in a well reasoned tone.

“Okay… what’s the deal?” Eddy was being unusually reasonable, so Edd wouldn’t waste this opportunity.

“Well Eddy… Ed, we’ve been friends for a quite measurable amount of time… years. That is worthy of being commended. Ah, may I offer you a seat?”

Edd lent his hand out to guide Eddy to take a comfortable place on his living room couch.

“You too, Ed. Please take a seat.” Edd’s smile was teeming from ear to ear.

“What’s up, Double D? I wanna get this over with. We could be missing out on-” Eddy was interrupted after his few words in.

“Shush, Eddy. This is far more important than money.” Edd brought his hand up to Eddy’s lips, slowly removing it then to explain his motives.

Edd cleared his throat, “I think we three, should be courting.” a silence ensued.

“Courting? …you mean like… date?” Eddy’s curiosity was obvious in his deliver.

Edd nodded, “Yes, Eddy.” his hands neatly held behind his back.

Eddy raised his eyes to Ed to recover some sort of reaction.

Upon this, seeing Ed completely flustered, his face brightly lit.

“Double D… this is kinda outta nowhere…,” Eddy was in slight disbelief, maybe he was joking.

“Oh I get it… this is a prank. Caught me by surprise I gotta admit.” Eddy placed his hand on Edd’s shoulder.

“No, Eddy. I’m serious.” Edd slid Eddy’s hand off and clasped it in his own.

“What’s this even… I don’t get it. I thought we-” Eddy wore a more than off look on his face, confused.

“Yes, Eddy? You thought we what?” Edd hummed while stroking Eddy’s hand.

“I thought we were straight?” Eddy confessed.

“Our attraction to women hasn’t gotten anything to do with this. This is about us becoming what we need for each other.” Edd leaned in close to Eddy, slightly pinching at Eddy’s collar.

“Well… what does Ed have to say?” Eddy suddenly pointed to Ed as if it were an accusation.

Edd turned his head over to Ed, “Oh yes, Ed. Do you have any concerns?”

“No way, Double D. I like it.” Ed stood and picked up both the smaller males, restricting them in an unexpected embrace.  
“It appears Ed has accepted my offer. How about you, Eddy? Would you like to make us a complete polyamorous triad?” Edd asked cheerfully.

“Look… not to hurt your guy’s feelings or anything but-” a tighter hold kept Eddy from finishing his answer.

“Oh, we will be the best boyfriends Double D could ever ask for won’t we, Eddy? Ed nuzzled his face against them.

“Okay okay, I’ll be your… partner, I guess. Ed stop hugging me so tight.” Eddy’s face blushing from the encounter.

Ed settled his new love birds back onto the ground.

“Really, Eddy?” Edd’s smile alone was difficult to deny.

“I said yes, what do you want me to change my mind?” Eddy turned away as the sight of the two gleeful sweethearts were making his insides feel fluttery.

“Oh Eddy~” Edd couldn’t resist another cuddle, he wrapped his arms around Eddy.

“Is this something I’m gonna have to get used to?” Eddy sighed.

“Snuggling is a sensual and otherwise essential activity of engagement with those you’ve entered a romantic relationship with, Eddy.” Edd gave this knowledge to his endeared Eddy.

“Yeah okay, Double D.” Eddy buried his face in the two’s chests.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really only to get some feelings out about this triad. I intend to write more pertaining to these three in the not too distant future.


End file.
